


Gavin.

by crabbydeviants



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbydeviants/pseuds/crabbydeviants
Summary: Why Gavin is the way he is. TW: Child abuse(idk how many chapters there will be, in trying to figure this out)





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin hated his life. In all his 16 years of living, not once has someone been respectful to him. Everything he heard was “Kamski this” and “Kamski that”, and Gavin was tired of it. He hated his cousin. Gavin clenched his fists, and tore the headphones out of his ears as his mother waltzed into his room. That was never a good sign; perhaps she would berate him for his late assignment, or, maybe she’d hit him just because she wanted to. Gavin met her dark gaze with one of his own, and they looked at each other like that for a while.  
“What the fuck is this?” she finally asks, walking up to his desk, pulling a piece of paper from behind her back with a big red “F” on the front.  
“I fucking told you to get your grades up, you piece of shit. Elijah already graduated college, and here you are sitting on your ass and failing your classes.”  
Gavin wasn’t dumb. He was actually one of the smartest students at his school, but he didn’t care. No matter how good of grades he got, he couldn’t one-up Elijah, and he sure as hell couldn’t impress his mother. Gavin prepared himself for the slap, and as his mother swung her hand at his cheek, he caught her by the wrist. Her look of anger turned in to a look of fear, and Gavin liked that.  
“Fix your fuckin’ grades.” she said, attempting to compose herself while wrenching her arm from Gavin’s hand and storming out of his room.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight violence, drinking, abuse  
> I’m p happy w how this chapter turned out. Feel free to comment suggestions or whatever!

Gavin’s father had died when he was young. They never had time to get to know each other, and Gavin often wondered if his father would treat him like how his mother does.  
Gavin looked at his mess of a room. Elijah had gifted he and his mother an android, but Gavin wanted nothing to do with it, and kept it away from his room.  
There wasn’t really any decoration or personality to his room, besides the mess of clothes on the floor, and a single DPD flyer. Gavin had hoped to work there when he graduated simply for the reason that people respect the DPD. Maybe there, for the first time ever, he would know what it’s like to be appreciated.  
Gavin pushed back from his desk and walked over to his bed and lay down. He was tired, and the bags under his eyes were heavy. No matter how much he slept, he still had them there. Perhaps they were there to remind him of the weight of living. That no matter how hard he tried, the pain would never go away. Slowly, his eyelids closed, and he was asleep.  
Gavin woke up to his mother shouting, along with several bangs. He opened his door and walked into the kitchen. His mother, drunk, threw a cookie sheet at the window and broke it.  
“Pick this mess up you lazy ass!” she shouted, gesturing to the shattered glass. Gavin looked at the idle android standing in the corner of the room, doing nothing. Gavin took a deep breath, resisting the urge to cuss out his mother or the android, grabbed a broom, and carefully swept up the glass shards.  
“Your father was a selfish man, Gavin. You’re lucky he died before you knew him” she slurred drunkenly. Gavin gritted his teeth and continued to sweep.  
“Never cared about me. He chose being sober over me. He didn’t care about me or you. Fuckin’ fool.” Gavin had enough. He dropped the broom and turned to face his mother.  
“Maybe it was because you were an abusive piece of shit that he stopped caring about you. Maybe, he knew what you would become!” he shouted, louder than he had ever been before. His mother grabbed him by the collar.  
“You think I’M abusive? I LOVE you. I just want you to be the best you can be. Do you WANT me to show you abusive?” she smiles threateningly. Before Gavin could respond, she swung a glass shard at Gavin’s face. Gavin never saw her pick it up, but he didn’t have time to mull it over. He looked once again at the android, doing nothing to protect him. He felt the warmth of blood coming from the bridge of his nose, and covered it with his hand, running up to his room and slamming his door shut. He didn’t have long to pack his belongings, so he grabbed the bare minimum- a leather jacket, sturdy shoes, jeans, a shirt, his money, and a pillow.  
He crammed it all into a duffel bag, and before he could zip it up, he hears the lock of his bedroom door turning. He grabs the bag, and runs to grab a chair, and jams it under the door right as the lock turned.  
“Let me in you piece of shit! I own this room, I OWN this house!”  
Gavin raced to the window, opened it, and looked down. It was a fair drop, but he had no other choice. He looked at his door one last time before dropping his bedsheets over as a landing spot, and jumping out.


End file.
